Nunca pensaron que seria así, pero paso
by ana membrives
Summary: Hermione siempre a estado enamorada de Ron, pronto se acerca el baile de invierno, ¿seran capazes Hermione y Ron pasar una noche tranquila? (es una historia diferente, ¡porfa lean!)
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar quiero decir que he visto todas las películas de Harry Potter, pero no me acuerdo de la mitad de hechizos y sucesos porque mi cerebro no da para tanto, así que será un fan fic sencillito y cursi. Este fan fic se situa en sexto curso, quizás canvio algunas cosas porque en serio que avezes no se ordenar los hechos, bueno, espero que os guste y que no me tachéis de cursi rematada.**

**NI LOS LIBROS NI LAS PELICULAS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LE PERTENECE A JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING O A QUIEN CARAJO DIRIJIERA LA PELICULA, YO SOLO YOY UNA PERSONA CON MEDIO CEREBRO QUE SE ABURRIA Y DECIDIO HACER UNA HISTORIA PARA PASAR EL RATO. **

…**.**

(Hermione estaba como cada día en la biblioteca leyendo libros de hechizos y brujería, (N/A: No se como puede soportar aprender tanto…) lo que no se había dado cuenta es que Ron estaba detrás suyo leiendo un cómic de humor. (N/A: Concretamente Mortadelo y Filemón)

Ron: ¡Jajajajaja!

Hermione: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

Ron: ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Harry: ¡Jajaja!

Hermione: La próxima vez decidme que estais aquí chicos, casi me da un infarto…

Harry: Jajaja, tendríais que veros la cara de asustados…

Hermione: Por cierto, ¿a estas horas no tendríais que estar entrenando para el torneo de la semana que viene?

Ron: Si, pero nos han dado cinco minutos extra de descanso, para reponer fuerzas…

Hermione: A ver si adivino… Habéis dicho que teníais que ir al lavabo y os habéis escaqueado, ¿me equivoco?

Ron: ¿Eres una sabelotodo, como lo haces?

Hermione: Con cerebro… Yo de vosotros correría porque ahí viene vuestro equipo, y parece que están cabreados…

Ron y Harry: ¡Nos vemos luego! (se van corriendo)

Hermione: Esto es más entretenido que leer Hamblet…

(al cabo de dos horas Hermione espera a Ron y a Harry para cenar)

Ron: Mirala, esta allí…

Hermione: ¿Donde os habíais metido?, tenemos que ver a la nueva, pronto el sombrero (N/A: No se como se dice) le dirá a la casa que pertenece.

Ron: Espero que a Grifindor (N/A: No se si se escribe así)

(los chicos de sientan y apareze una chica de 1.59, de piel blanca, cabello negro corto por el cuello, muy bonita y con los lavios repintados de rojo vivo. La chica avanza por el pasillo con aires de diva hacia el sombrero)

Ron: La chica esta guapa… (embobado mirándola)

Hermione: (muy molesta) no se donde le ves la guapura…

Sombrero: (lo ponen en su cabeza) Mmmm… Snow White… curioso nombre… Mmmmmmm… eres muy buena en Quidditch… eres defensa si no me equivoco…(N/A: No se como se dice allí) creo que vas a ir a… ¡Slytherin!

(Todos los alumnos de Slytherin saltaron a aplausos)

Harry: ¿Bueno, que se le va a hacer?

Hermione: Creo que vuelvo a la biblioteca, me he dejado el libro…

Ron: ¿Te acompaño?

Hermione: (sonrisa) Si quieres, ¡claro!

(se hace un silencio incomodo)

Hermione: Bueno, ¿que tal tus notas este trimestre?

Ron: Van tirando, excepto la clase de pócimas… cada vez que intento hacer una, me explota en la cara…

Hermione: (risa) jajaja, deberías ponerle un poco de saliscruch, (N/A: No tengo idea de que es) así es menos probable que explote…

Ron: (sonrisa que hace que Hermione se derrita) Tienes razón, ¡gracias Herm!

Hermione: De nada… (roja como un tomate)

(llegan a la biblioteca)

Hermione: Ron, ¿podrías buscar un libro de encantamientos? Es que no puedo coger tantos libros de una vez…

Ron: (girándose para mirarla) ¿¡Vas a leer todo eso?!

Hermione: Si… Tengo 7 examenes, y si tengo suerte, dormiré media hora…

Ron: ¿Y si estudias conmigo? Ando un poco mal en los exámenes y me vendría bien un poco de estudio…

Hermione: ¿¡Quien eres tú, y que has hecho con Ron?!

Ron: (Voz de robot) Soy el extraterrestre que viene a conquistar la tierra…

Hermione y Ron: ¡Jajajajajaja!

Ron: No, pero ahora en serio…

Hermione: ¡Claro! ¡Empezemos ya!

(Hermione estaba encantada, ¡Ron Weasley le estaba pidiendo estar a solas con ella toda la noche! Desde que Hermione entro en el compartimento del tren que ocupaban sus futuros mejores amigos, se enamoro locamente de Ron, pero parecía que Ron no sentía nada por ella, así que lo estuvo ocultando todos esos largos años) (N/A: Las " " es lo que esta pensando Hermione)

"Porfín puedo estar a solas con Ron… pero, se fuerte Hermione, no te sonrojes por lo que más quieras… solo estáis estudiando…"

Hermione: Bueno, empezemos por Hechizeria…

Ron: Antes… quiero preguntarte… Bueno, este año van a hacer un baile… y me preguntaba si querrías ir conmigo… (Muy rojo)

"¿¡ahhhhhh, y ahora que hago?! Se supone que solo estudiamos… ¿que hago? ¿Qué hago?"

(en ese instante un alumno de primer año se estrella con la escoba en la ventana y rompe el vidrio. Ron abraza a Hermione para que no se corte)

Hermione: ¡Ahhhh! ¡ Ron! (Ron se queda entre sus piernas y no responde) ¡RON! (llorando porque se da cuenta de que tiene un monton de cortadas y no para de salirle sangre por todas partes. Se gira para ver si el niño está bien, pero el niño sale despedido otra vez por la ventana hasta llegar a lo alto de una especie de antena) ¡Ron porfavor! (llorando)

Ron: ¿Hermione? (muy devil)

Hermione: (Asiente llorando) Por favor Ron, ¡no cierres los ojos! (acomodándolo en sus rodillas)

Ron: (sonriendo) Quiero decirte… que estoy enamorado de una chica…

(En ese momento a Hermione se le rompe el corazón)

Hermione: (Llora) ¿Quien es?

Ron: (reúne fuerzas par levantase un poco y darle un pequeño beso en los labios) Eres tu…

Hermione: (lo abraza más fuerte) ¡Yo también te quiero!

(en ese momento todos los profesores acompañados de muchos alumnos curiosos entran en la biblioteca y se llevan a Ron y a Hermione a la enfermería con dos camillas. Ron le da la mano a Hermione junto con una sonrisa adolorida pero al mismo tiempo de esas que hacen que el cerebro de Hermione se vaya de vacaciones a la Luna)

Ron: No te preocupes, nos pondremos bien…

Hermione: (asiente)

….

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO. ¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2: La sospecha de Ron

**Laura malfoy tonks: jejeje, me encanta que te encante el primer capítulo, intentare hacer un poco más complejos los capítulos, los veo muy poco elavorados. ¡Muchísimas gracias por el review! :)**

**Este es el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste y merezca un review.**

**NI LOS LIBROS NI LAS PELICULAS DE HARRY POTTER SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, LE PERTENECE A JOANNE KATHLEEN ROWLING O A QUIEN CARAJO DIRIJIERA LA PELICULA, YO SOLO YOY UNA PERSONA CON MEDIO CEREBRO QUE SE ABURRIA Y DECIDIO HACER UNA HISTORIA PARA PASAR EL RATO.**

…**.**

( Ya era de noche y Ron estaba dormido. Hermione se sentía culpable de los que le paso en la biblioteca)

"¡Si yo no me hubiese ido a la biblioteca a estudiar como una necia, Ron estaría en perfecto estado y estaríamos bebiendo zumo de calabaza junto con Harry y Ginny, pero nooooo, yo tenia que traerlo hasta aquí condenándolo a los cortes de una estúpida ventana!"

(Hermione se toco con la yema de sus dedos los labios con cariño. De pronto se olvido de su enojo consigo misma y pensó en lo sucedido antes del accidente)

"Aunque, me dio un beso…"

(en ese momento Ron se despierta como por arte de magia)

Ron: ¿Hermione, que haces? (con la voz un poco ronca ya que lleva todo el día sin exagerar durmiendo)

Hermione: No nada… (en ese momento se le va la olla) ¡Si yo no hubiese ido a la biblioteca esto no habría pasado! ¡Y encima me he perdido todos los exámenes que tenía que hacer! ¿¡Ron, porque has hecho semejante estupidez por mi?!

Ron: Porque… no puedo dejar que te hagas daño… ¿eso es lo que hacen los amigos no?

Hermione: Claro… los…amigos… ¿Ron, te acuerdas de lo que paso?

Ron: No, solo sé que me lanze a salvarte… nada más…

Hermione: (un poco decepcionada) No te perdiste mucho… (mintió)

Ron: Estas rara, ¿te pasa algo?

Hermione: No, nada en particular… ¿Cómo van tus heridas?

Ron: Bien, pero ¿te has hecho algo?

Hermione: Un cristal ha rajado un poco mi pierna derecha… y tengo algún que otro corte en la cara pero estoy bien.

Ron: (quien estaba más pálido de lo normal) Hermione… tengo mucho frío…

Hermione: (se levanta de la camilla para ir a la de Ron. Le toca la frente con dulzura, como si estuviese cuidando de su propio hijo) Ron… tienes fiebre…(Le pone una manta gruesa encima, le coge la mano y le limpia un poco de sudor de la frente con un trapo húmedo) Te pondrás bien, ¡te lo prometo por mi gato! (alzando la mano)

Ron: Jejeje, creo que me empieza a caer bien tu gato…

Hermione: ¡Jajaja!

Ron: (Empieza a tiritar descontroladamente y sin poder remediarlo)

Hermione: ( Dé repente se tumba a su lado, los tapa a abmós con la gruesa manta y lo abraza fregando su mano con su hombro para darle calor)

Ron: Gracias…( muy sonrojado sonrojado, aunque no se distingue por la fiebre que tiene)

Hermione: ¿Para eso están los amigos no? (tratando de no perder los estribos y gritar de emoción)

Ron: claro… los… amigos… (en realidad Ron se acuerda del beso, y piensa que no ha significado nada para Hermione. En ese momento se oye la gruesa y escalofriante voz de Snape)

Snape: Potter, puedes pasar, pero espero esa redacción de dos pergaminos…

Harry: Si, señor… (Dice con un notable enojo hacia su "profesor favorito". Cuando estra y encuentra a Ron y Hermione abrazados como si no hubiese un mañana, prefiere no "interponerse", ya que estaba esperando que demostraran su cariño hace años, y volvió a salir por dónde havia entrado)

Ron: Hermione, tengo un mal presentimiento… No es nada agradable lo que voy a decir pero, creo que Voldemort está por atacar la escuela…

Hermione: ¿Que te hace pensar eso? (muy extrañada por el repentino "ataque" de responsabilidad de su amigo)

Ron: ¿No te parece raro que el Richard fuera directamente hacia nosotros? Es decir, hay como mil ventanas en Howarts, y justo tuvo que entrar en la misma ventana dónde estavamos nosotros.

Hermione: Pero, es imposible, yo opino que solo es una casualidad…

Ron: ¿Has leído el periódico esta mañana? Han metido a Lestrange en Azkabán, ayer la interceptaron en la ciudad lanzando un crucio a un hombre misterioso que llevaba una gabardina negra. Hermione creo que… no estamos nada seguros en Howarts…

Hermione: ¿Pero que dices? Es el lugar más seguro de…

Ron: ¿Te acuerdas del primer año?

Hermione: si pero…

Ron: ¿Y del segundo?

Hermione: Ya, pero creo que…

Ron: ¿Y del tercero? ¿El cuarto quizá?

Hermione: Vale, lo reconozco… No estamos seguros aquí dentro, pero… No puede ser… tienes razón…

Ron: ¡Bien! ¡Por fin reconoces que tengo razón, bien! (Regocijándose de júbilo ya que su amada le había dado la razón por una vez en la vida, sin reprochar algún hecho que no tuvo en cuenta)

Hermione: (Divertida con la reacción de Ron) Bueno, perece que te encuentras mejor repentinamente… no hará falta que te abraze más….

Ron: ¿Qué? No, no, creo que me voy a morir (simulando encontrarse mal) He pillado algo… Cof, cof…

Hermione: En ese caso todo canvia…

…..

**BUENO, CREO QUE ESTE ES UN POQUITO MÁS LARGO QUE EL ANTERIOR, ESPERO QUE ESTE PEQUEÑO CAPÍTULO MEREZCA POR LO MENOS OTRO REVIEW. ¡HASTA EL PRÓXIMO!**


End file.
